wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
I'll Tell Me Ma
I'll Tell Me Ma is an Irish folk song from the Wiggles' DVD: Apples and Bananas. It was adapted from "Nya Nya Nya." Song Credits Haste to the Wedding * Composed by: Traditional * Arranged by: Dominic Lindsay Apples and Bananas * Composed and Written by: Traditional * Arranged by: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Recorded and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Mastered at: Studio 301 * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Emma! * Composed by: Traditional * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Alex Keller, Emma Watkins * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Mastered at: Studio 301 * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Lachy! Version * Composed by: Traditional * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered by: Jeff McCormack * Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Mastered at: Studio 301 * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Musicians Haste to the Wedding * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Viola: Angela Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay Apples and Bananas * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Instruments: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Alex Keller, Simon Pryce, George Tseros, Emma Watkins Emma! * Guitars: Anthony Field, Alex Keller * Bass: Alex Keller * Bouzouki: George Tseros * Tin Whistle: Anthony Field * Percussion: Emma Watkins Lachy! *Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie *Drums/Percussion: Jackie Barnes *Bass: Jeff McCormack *Banjo: Anthony Field *Piano: Lachlan Gillespie Song Lyrics I'll tell me ma when I go home The boys won't leave the girls alone Pulled me hair and stolen me comb Well, that's alright till I go home She is handsome, she is pretty She is the belle of Dublin City She is courtin' one, two, three Pray can you tell me, who is she? Albert Mooney says he loves her All the boys are fighting for her They knock at the door and ring at the bell Saying Oh my true love, are you well? Out she comes as white as snow Rings on her fingers and bells on her toes Ole Jenny Murray says she'll die If she doesn't get the fella with the roving eye Trivia *In the original poem, it says 'she is the belle of Belfast city' not Dublin. Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Apples and Bananas songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Geographic Songs Category:Adapted Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Series 8 Category:New Wiggles Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:British songs Category:Folk Songs Category:Emma! songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Music Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:Lachy! songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:George Tseros Songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Series 10 Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:Instrumental songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Alex Keller Songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Dance, Dance! Medley Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Songwriter unknown